


Goodbye

by untilweseeawingshot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x21, Dark Dynasty, Gen, Spoilers, season 10, spoilers for season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: I’m not going to lie and act like I don’t know where this came from. But I’m in a bad/sad mood for so many different reasons so I feel like I have to write something like this to get the stress out of my system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

Dean looks at everything on the table, the books, the bag. That’s her. Charlie. Everywhere. He can’t bear it. He needs to get out of this room. As far away from this motel as he can get, as fast as he can.

It hurts, his heart feels like it’s been ripped out right through his chest. Cut into in several different pieces then pulled past each individual rib. He can’t leave, he can’t leave her. He _won’t_ leave her.

The phone call to Cas could very well pass as the hardest thing he’s ever done.

Breathing on the other end stops. The line is silent. And – after a couple of minutes of unnerving silence – he hears a quiet ‘No.’ It’s just a single word, yet it conveys so many emotions. It sounds devastated. There’s agony in the tone. Regret in the volume; voice - almost muted - down to a whisper. And guilt. Burning, heavy, guilt in the drawn out nature of the word.

To Dean that is the worst part. Both Sam and Cas are going to blame themselves for this, for eternity. And He’s going to blame them too. Sam more than Cas. But he is still going to hold them both to account.

She might have been like the little sister he never wanted, but she became the little sister, part of his family, that he needed.

In time he’s sure that he’ll forgive Cas, he didn’t know that Charlie was going to take off the moment his back was turned. But even now he knows he’s not going to be able to look at Sam the same for a very long time.

Seeing her knife. Her _own knife_ on the floor. That’s the trigger. The one that makes his legs collapse beneath him. He’s on the floor beside her and he won’t let Sam touch him. The blade is covered in her blood and the handle is clean. The bastard killed her with her own weapon. They’re spending their time trying to protect him, make sure that this mark doesn’t kill him. Ensuring that he doesn’t go ‘dark side’ again. They’re not protecting themselves in the process. Taking stupid risks. Lying right to his face.

He can lift her by himself. There’s not a chance in hell that he’s letting Sam help. When he reaches out to offer Dean turns to him and snarls.

“Don’t touch her.”

Sam’s hands retract without a word.

Dean’s careful as he lays her on the backseat of the Impala. Careful to make sure no one has seen, and careful to make sure that she isn’t just thrown like a forgotten rag-doll.

Before he shuts the back door and climbs in himself, he crouches beside her head.

“You listen to me. Your fight - - _your part_ in this mission of trying to protect me. It’s over. You have peace now. Take it and make sure there’s a beer waiting for us up there. Moonlight drowns out all but the brightest stars, so drown them out Queen of Moondoor.”


End file.
